Como Caida del Cielo
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: Amor unido por el bien y el mal, ella un Ángel el su protegido que se convertirá en el Demonio que la corrompa ¡pero que mas da! por el lo que fuera! incluso ir al mismísimo Infierno /-Sakura te voy a llevar al cielo-/-vengo de... ahí...sabes-/-Hmp! pero nunca has ido en la forma en que pienso hacerlo yo!-/Lemmon XD pasen y lean!
1. PROLOGO

**¡Hola! que tal bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero y les guste **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**sin mas lean y disfruten.**

**COMO CAIDA DEL CIELO**

**.**

**by: ZafiroSxS'n**

**.**

**Prologo**

—**Es hora de que empecemos el plan**—dijo un joven que no rebasaba los treinta, de un cabello azabache largo sujeto con una coleta y unos ojos color carmesí que destilaban odio y poder.

—**¿está seguro?...dudo mucho que no interfieran** –contesto una hermosa joven de cabello azul

—**claro que si…pronto cumplirá los 18 y será muy difícil esconder sus poderes…además ella también los cumplirá y será un gran problema…tendremos que detenerla de algún modo y que mejor que él...**—contesto el hombre.

—**tendremos que reunirlos de alguna forma se tiene que ganar su confianza y cuando menos lo espere la tendré en mis manos—**

—**p-pero Itachi-sama él no sabe nada de usted desde hace años…cree que le obedecerá?**—pregunto temerosa la chica.

—**Claro que si…será el destino quien los unirá de nuevo…claro con un poco de mi ayuda...**—le contesto, con una media sonrisa en su rostro—**y tu mi querido ángel me ayudaras**—le dijo a la chica mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

—**¡claro mi amo!**—dijo entre gemidos pues el chico devoraba su cuello.

—**bien pues ve es hora de que comencemos**—ordeno—**claro después de que termine contigo…Hmp!**—respondió mientras se la llevaba a su recamara.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Que tal les parecio se que fue muy corto pero ya verán que próximos capítulos serán mucho mas largos**

**¡saludos!**

**ZafiroSxS'n**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. MI ANGEL

**¡HOLA! bien pues qui les dejo el primer capitulo...de mi nueva historia así que espero y les guste y me den su opinion si vale la pena seguirla.**

**aclaraciones: AU y lemmon **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO XD**

**-O-O-O-O-O**

**COMO CAÍDA DEL CIELO **

**.**

**by: ZafiroSxS'n**

**MI ÁNGEL**

En la ciudad de Tokio las carreras de autos son muy comunes, claro no son profesionales son algo así como clandestinas, los autos que corren ahí son asombrosos y muy lujosos, ni que se diga los tipos que corren ahí, todos unos dioses griegos y muy difíciles de ganar, no cualquiera corre ahí.

**—bien Uchiha es hora de que esto acabe y que mejor manera que en una carrera así sabremos quién es el mejor de aquí.** —dijo un chico rubio poseedor de unos hermosos ojos celestes, alto, con una piel bronceada, su cabello rubio llegando al dorado, con un cuerpo de infarto que era deseado por muchas. —**el trato es este el que gane se quedara con el auto del otro**—explico.

**—muy bien perdedor!—**acepto el chico esbozando una media sonrisa—**más vale que no pierdas tan pronto…me gustaría divertirme un poco más contigo!**—amenazo aquel joven de no menos de 17 años que era realmente hermosos, de cabello azabache con algunos destellos azulados, su piel tan tersa y al contrario de su contrincante este era tan blanco que hacía que contrastara con su cabello, que llevaba desordenadamente sexy, y sus hermosos ojos negros, tan negros como la noche, que sacaba suspiros de todas las presentes era el chico que tenía a toda mujer que quisiera incluso más que el chico rubio.

**—a correr Uzumaki—**

**—Yo voy contigo Sasuke—**informo una chica de cabello rojizo hasta la cintura.

**—Bien…súbete entonces**—ordeno mientras ambos se subían al auto.

**—Ino vienes?...—**pregunto el rubio a una chica que estaba entre los espectadores, era igualmente rubia pero un tono más claro y con piel blanquecina, hermosa y con ojos azules.

**—c-claro Naruto—**respondió tartamudeando, aquel chico le encantaba eran amigos y aunque sabía que él nunca la vería de otra forma no perdía la esperanza.

El azabache tenía un hermoso Ferrari F430 negro muy lujosos y rápido, mientras el rubio tenía igualmente un auto hermoso un Chevrolet Camaro SS 2010 negro con una franja naranja en medio.

Ambos chicos se colocaron en posiciones, una chica de cabello negro se puso en medio de los autos les dio la señal para correr, ambos arrancaron derrapando las llantas en la carretera, Sasuke llevaba la delantera.

**—demonios! Sasuke me está ganando—**dijo cambiando la velocidad y acelerando el auto, el chico sabía que venía una curva y no perdería esa oportunidad, ese sería justo el momento en que rebasaría al azabache.

**—Naruto! Tranquilízate!—**advirtió la rubia pues sabía que algo saldría mal si el perdía el control por la rabia que sentía en ese momento, pues a él no le gustaba perder y menos con Sasuke, eran rivales de toda la vida.

**—vas muy bien mi amor…le vamos a ganar—**le adulo la pelirroja que llevaba a un lado.

**—cállate Karin me desconcentras!—**le regaño mientras la chica guardaba silencio, era cierto el llevaba ventaja pero aun así no podía relajarse, por primera vez realmente sentía competencia, a pesar de que con todos los que había competido eran buenos ninguno era competencia es más le aburrían, pero este chico sí que le subía la adrenalina, pronto se acercaba una curva y si se descuidaba o le dejaba el campo libre lo rebasaría sin ningún problema así que cambiando velocidades acelero mas

Ambos coches iban tan rápido que era difícil seguirlos con la mirada, Sasuke tapándole el paso a Naruto justo cuando se acercaba la vuelta, y sabia que sería una gran maniobra impedirle el paso a el idiota ese.

**—estos chiquillos me lo ponen muy fácil…pronto tendré que actuar—**se dijo a sí misma una linda chica de cabello azulado que justo estaba en la orilla del acantilado. En un movimiento extraño unas alas de color negro se abrieron detrás de ella en su espalda, dejando soltar algunas plumas y sin pensarlo se dejó caer al vacío.

El rubio estaba por alcanzar a Sasuke, pero se le atravesó _algo _y por tratar de esquivarlo se le descontrolo el carro.

**—Naruto ten cuidado!—**grito Ino

**—No puedo controlarlo—**dijo mientras trataba de que el carro entrara de nuevo a su carril pero justo pensó que lo había logrado, golpeo el carro de Sasuke en la parte trasera lo cual ocasiono que derrapara junto con el suyo.

**—Sasuke! Ten cuidado el precipicio!**—advirtió la pelirroja pero fue demasiado tarde justo se salieron de la carretera justo hacia el acantilado y detrás de él, el de Naruto.

**—maldición!—**gruño.

* * *

**—anda Hinata di que sí!...si?—**pregunto

**—bien me convenciste…vamos pues!—**Respondió la chica rindiéndose

**–ok—**respondió mientras avanzaba pero de pronto se paró de golpe.

**—que sucede Sakura?...estas bien?—**pregunto preocupada.

**—no lo se me siento muy rara…creo que…—**respondió pero no pudo completar la frase por que justo desapareció frente a los ojos de la otra chica.

**—¿Sakura?—**dijo para luego desaparecer justo como la otra chica.

De un instante a otro aparecieron justo en frente de dos jóvenes casi muertos.

**—Sasuke—**pronuncio el nombre de azabache cuando lo vio todo sangrado, no podía entender cómo es que apareció así como si nada frente al chico, cuando después de tantos años le _prohibieron_ acercársele.

* * *

**—Sasuke!...Sasuke!...—** grito su nombre mientras lo acercaba a ella.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos una vos que lo llamaba pero no podía abrir sus ojos los sentía muy pesados, con un gran esfuerzo los abrió y una luz lo segó pero luego que sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella, pudo ver a una hermosa mujer que tenía el cabello de color _rosa?_...si rosa, era demasiado claro para ser rojo, y sus ojos por dios! Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, eran de color jade llegando al esmeralda, estaban tan llenos de vida y tenían una expresión con una dulzura que a ninguna había visto pero tenía una extraña mueca de preocupación?

**—Sasuke?...que es en lo que estabas pensando?...—**lo regaño, como era que sabía su nombre se preguntaba el chico, en su vida la había visto

**—y aun de poner tu vida en riesgo…pones también la vida de ella—**dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Karin que estaba tirada en el pasto con una herida en la cabeza.

No entendía nada donde estaba, por inercia volteo a ver a un lado y vio fuego y entonces recordó todo, la carrera, se derrapo y el acantilado después nada.

¡Joder! Su carro estaba en llamas, quiso levantarse pero aquella mujer que lo sostenía se lo impidió.

**—a donde crees que vas quédate quieto—**le ordeno volteándolo a ver**—No me había dado cuenta…lo mucho que has crecido—**le dijo mientras estiraba una mano hacia el rostro del chico y este solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos, de alguna forma ella le traía una tranquilidad impresionante, que olvido por completo el hecho de que su carro estaba en llamas.

**—tu!…quién eres?—**pregunto en un susurro.

**—eso no importa ahora…lo que importa es salvarte a ti y a la chica—**respondió evadiendo la pregunta.

**—quién eres?—**pregunto nuevamente pero ahora con un tono más exigente, necesitaba saber cómo es que llego ahí y por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

**—ya te dije que no importa…de todas formas no queda tiempo!...—**diciendo esto último para sí misma.

La chica en una velocidad impresionante se acercó a Karin y de igual manera regreso con Sasuke, con la chica en un instante. Se escuchó un estruendoso sonido y solo vio como el fuego subía en demasía, un destello blanco cegó al chico y solo vio que algo parecido a unas alas?

Se extendían por la espalda de aquella pelirosa y cubría a Karin como a él.

**—¿que…que es esto?...acaso son?—**pregunto el chico algo desorientado mientras recorría las alas con las manos deteniéndose en los brazos de ella**—alas?...pero como es qué?—**pregunto mientras la veía a los ojos.

**—shhhh!—**Lo callo**—todo estará bien.**

**—por favor…dime quién eres?—**suplico

**—Bien pero por favor no entres en pánico—**advirtió para luego continuar—**bueno pues yo…bueno…como decirlo—**vacilo**—soy tu ÁNGEL—**termino.

El azabache solo abrió sus ojos quedando en shock.

* * *

Mientras con Hinata.

**—tengo que hacerlo rápido…se me acaba el tiempo—**dijo mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes que estaba tirados lejos del auto y con graves heridas Sakura ya estaba con los otros dos chicos, vio como el fuego subía para luego un estruendoso ruido que parecía a una explosión sin perder más tiempo, abrió sus a las cubrió a ambos.

Naruto poco a poco abría sus ojos y cuando lo hizo solo veía a alguien borroso que estaba muy cerca de él, era una mujer no cabía duda pues alcanzo a escuchar su vos, cuando se acostumbró a la repentina luz que lo rodeaba la pudo ver bien, era realmente hermosa, tenía la piel blanca, tan blanca como la nieve y su cabello largo color negro.

**—quien…eres?—**pregunto.

La chica volteo y ahora la pudo observar más, parecía un ángel "literalmente" se quedó en shock cuando vio sus ojos aperlados y muy hermosos.

**—shhhh! Tranquilo…eso no importa ahora—**respondió—**lo importante es que vas a vivir al igual que ella**—dijo señalando a Ino.

Y justo ahí se acordó de ella, estaba bien?, todo esto era su culpa, pero todo se alejó de su mente cuando descubrió que estaba rodeado de plumas blancas pero estas terminaban en la espalda de la chica que tenía en frente.

**—esas son alas?...**—pregunto**—que eres?**

**—tu ÁNGEL—**respondió ella.

**.**

_**—MI ÁNGEL?—**_preguntaron en unísono ambos chicos.

**.**

Los ojos le pesaban demasiado, que había sucedido?, le dolía todo el cuerpo y unas partes las sentía dormidas, acaso había muerto?, solo podía recordar cuando caía al precipicio después de eso nada, espera no claro que recordaba algo más unos hermosos ojos jade y alas, unas alas color blanco y una palabra algo extraña "ÁNGEL" que significaba eso?, poco a poco fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos negros.

Cuando los abrió se encontró con un techo blanco, donde estaba?, sentía algo muy suave debajo de él y una luz lo cegaba, cuando se acostumbró a la luz se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital, como había llegado ahí?.

Sin moverse recorrió con la vista la habitación, su tío Madara estaba acostado en un pequeño sofá de la habitación, pareciera que sintió a mirada del chico que comenzó a removerse para al fin despertarse.

**—veo que ya despertaste!—**afirmo

**—que paso?—**pregunto el azabache aunque ya sabia que había chocado.

**—Bueno pues me llamaron hace una semana a las tres de la madrugada para avisarme que mi único _sobrino_ había tenido un accidente—**le contesto des preocupadamente.

**—me estás diciendo que hace una semana que estoy aquí?—**pregunto histérico.

**—Bueno entraste en coma temporal—**le respondió como si hablaran del clima—**estaba muy _preocupado..._ Pensé que no despertarías.**

**—Hmp!...no tendrás esa suerte—**susurro, pero Madara no fue capaz de escucharlo—**y mi carro?**

**—bueno del auto si no pudimos recuperar nada, exploto y ahora está en el deshuesadero!...tuviste mucha suerte de no estar dentro del carro, aun no entiendo como saliste de el**—comento para sí mismo mordiéndose el pulgar.

**—no puede ser—**se quejó exasperado dejándose caer en la almohada, no podía tener mejor suerte y todo por el imbécil de Naruto!.

**—bien ahora que ya despertaste iré por un café—**le informo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta.

**—Hmp!—**ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez Madara supiera algo de esa extraña _chica_—**oye!**—le llamo—**sabes quién era esa _chica_ de cabello rosa que estaba**—pregunto.

**—_chica_ de cabello rosa?—**sonrió de lado—**creo que te afecto más de lo que pensé…cuando llegue no había nadie con esas características, solo estaba esa chica pelirroja exuberante que iba con tigo**—dijo sin más mientras salía del cuarto.

El chico azabache solo rodeo los ojos, era un fastidio estar _encerrado_ y eso que solo llevaba unos minutos despierto, de reojo pudo ver a una enfermera de cabello rosa, era imposible que fuera ella, cuando la chica volteo vio sus ojos, color jade, claro era ella, era la chica que de algún modo y sin saber cómo le salvo la vida.

**—oye!...tu!—**llamo a la chica, pero cuando se acercó su cabello había cambiado a un color marrón y sus ojos eran negros.

**—disculpe señor me hablaba?—**pregunto la enfermera, sonrojándose al tiempo que miraba al chico, Sasuke rodeo los ojos, odiaba que las mujeres lo vieran como un _caramelo._

**—no! Olvídalo…te confundí—**le contesto casi en un gruñido, mientras la chica asentía y se retiraba.

_**—genial…creo que Madara tiene razón estoy volviéndome loco**_—pensó—**pero aun no entiendo como llego esa chica al lugar!**

_Flash back_

_. —Bien pero por favor no entres en pánico…-advirtió para luego continuar—bueno pues yo… -vacilo—soy tu ÁNGEL—termino._

_Fin flash back_

**— ¡Jajá!—**soltó una risa nerviosa**—como si _eso_ existiera—**dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

**—valla…me ofendes al decir eso sabes!—**le dijo la pelirosa mientras aparecía a un lado de él.

**—tu!...que haces aquí?—**pregunto sorprendido por la aparición de la _chica._

**— ¡Cuidándote mi pequeño!**—respondió ella mientras juntaba sus manos frente a su pecho.

**_—mi pequeño?_**—pensó—**quién eres?...y cuando entraste?**—pregunto irritado todo le daba vueltas y estaba muy confundido.

—**yo?...bueno creo que esa noche te lo dije no?...es que no recuerdas nada?—**pregunto—**y sobre cuando entre no lo hice…he estado aquí desde que llegaste!**

**—NO! Claro que no!...**—respondió casi gritando pero luego bajo la vos—**esas no son respuestas muy claras sabes?—**dijo haciendo un mohín.

**—yo que tu no hablaría muy alto sabes?—**sugirió—**molestaras a los demás enfermos y pensaran que estás loco!—**termino.

**—es una habitación privada así que no me preocupa y no tienen por qué creer eso porque estoy hablando con tigo!—**afirmo.

**—hahaha!—**rio—**que tontito eres…solo tú eres capaz de verme!**—informo.

**—Hmp!...así que después de todo no era un sueño no?—**dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

**—kyaaa!...que bonita sonrisa tienes!—**dijo acercándose de más a él, quedando un pequeño espacio entre ellos.

Al azabache le apareció un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas pero era casi impredecible, el chico paso la mirada por ese exquisito cuerpo, esos senos bien formados que seguro cabían perfecto en sus manos, su cintura estrecha, sus piernas largas y esbeltas, subió su mirada a esos labios rosas y húmedos que rogaban ser _besados_ y sus ojos tan cautivadores, tan llenos de vida, se los imagino nublados por el placer mientras se _enterraba_ en ella, alejo de inmediato ese pensamiento cuando sintió a su miembro palpitar, apenas y la conocía y era linda, no lo negaba y hasta el mismo la evaluó, era mucho más hermosa que cualquiera con la que se hubiera _acostado_, se enfocó en ella y pudo recordar un poco de lo que había pasado.

**—te sucede algo?—**pregunto confundida la pelirosa, su cara estaba ardiendo por la repentina mirada que le dio el chico a todo su cuerpo.

**—no! No me pasa nada—**respondió alejándose de ella.

**—Sasuke!...me voy a quedar con tigo…hasta que ya no me necesites—**dijo sin más, sacando de onda al azabache, a que venía eso de tan de repente?

**—no es necesario yo se cuidarme solo…así que no te necesito!—**respondió fríamente.

**—oh! Claro ya lo veo—**apunto sarcásticamente y enarcando una ceja.

**—bueno…eso solo fue un…-**callo, el hecho que estaba tumbado en esa cama vendado extremadamente pareciendo una momia no ayudaba a que sus palabras tuvieran el efecto que quería.

**—claro…claro!—**dijo divertida**—como dices que no me necesitas…me voy—**dijo mientras se levantaba.

_**—tan rápido?—**_dijo sin pensar en lo que hacía—**digo…-**se corrigió—**si claro ya te tienes que ir—**lo dijo casi en susurro.

**—Ok entonces nos vemos luego—**se despidió mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

**—espera!—**la detuvo, y la chica solo se dio media vuelta.

**—si?—**pregunto.

**—emm…cómo te llamas—**pregunto.

**—Sakura!**—dijo para luego desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

**—Sakura!—**repitió**—te queda el nombre _cerezo!_**_—_se dijo a si mismo mientras se acostaba de nuevo.

**.**

En otro lado en el mismo hospital

Ya llevaba rato metido en ese hospital para ser más precisos una semana entera y moría de hambre pero la comida que daban en ese hospital daba asco, así que espero el momento en que se distrajeran sus padres y salió del cuarto directo a la cafetería.

Recordaba todo lo que había pasado cuando cayó al precipicio y más a aquella hermosa _chica_ que lo había salvado, su _ángel_ que loco, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo como eso, se preguntaba dónde estaba, desde esa noche no la había vuelto a ver y de cierto modo y algo extraño ya que apenas y la vio una sola ves la extrañaba.

Cuando llego a la cafetería pidió un enorme tazón de ramen, lo bueno es que había encontrado su ropa y así no sabrían que era un interno del hospital, se sentó lejos de todos y justo se disponía a comer su ramen una vos cerca de él le llamo.

**—no deberías de estar aquí…Naruto!—**Advirtió**—te están buscando por todas partes.**

Los ojos del rubio se pusieron en blanco mientras volteaba a ver a quien le llamaba. y ahi estaba esa hermosa chica, al volverla a ver algo se disparo dentro de el

**—tu!—**dijo señalándola y levantándose—**eres la chica bonita-ttebayo!—** reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar.

**—siéntate Naruto!—**dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y este obedeció—**y baja la vos.**

**—soy tu ángel…lo recuerdas no es así?—**pregunto a lo cual el rubio asintió—**y baja la vos tu eres el único que me puede ver**—informo.

**—ok entiendo!—**respondió mientras hablaba en susurro.**—ahora que lo veo…eres un ángel precioso—**alago a la chica lo cual ocasiono que su cara ardiera.

La chica se aclaró la garganta recobrando la compostura.

**—bien me tengo que ir—**dijo**—pero cuando me necesites ahí estaré…bien será hora que me valla y yo que tu regresaría al cuarto…solo si quieres salir vivo de aquí**—advirtió mientras se levantaba de la silla.

**—espera!—**la detuvo Naruto, tomándola de la mano**—cómo te llamas?—**pregunto.

**—Hinata—**respondió dándole una sonrisa para luego desaparecer entre sus manos—**que hermoso nombre!..._Hinata-chan._**—

**—ahí esta…atrápenlo—**dijo un enfermero sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**—demonios!...es hora de correr**—dijo mientras tomaba su ramen y salía corriendo de ahí.

_Continuara..._

**_y bien que les parecio?_**

**_esta en una de mis primeras historias, asi que diganme si vale la pena continuarlo!_**

**_mandenme un review_**

**_les mando saludos!_**

**_¿REVIEWS?_**


	3. UN ANGEL NUNCA LLORA

**Hola! bien aqui les traigo el segundo cap. Espero que les agrade.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto!**

**_Aclaraciones_: AU, Lemmon (un poco mas adelante.**

**.**

**Como Caída del Cielo**

**By: ZafiroSxS'n**

.

**"UN ÁNGEL NUNCA LLORA"**

**.**

**_—Sasuke!...me voy a quedar contigo…hasta que ya no me necesites—_**

El azabache no podía olvidar aquellas palabras, era todo tan raro como era posible que fuera su ángel guardián, aparte que esa chica le producía un sentimiento muy extraño, que con nadie había sentido jamás. Hacia un mes que salió del hospital y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver, cumplió realmente con su promesa, pero estaba bien_ ¿cierto?. _Él no la necesitaba pues él se podía cuidar muy bien o eso era lo que quería creer, pero por alguna razón y aunque solo la vio dos veces y por muy raro que pareciera la _extrañaba._

**—Sasuke!...Sasuke?!—**escucho la vos de Karin que lo alejo de sus pensamientos.

**—que sucede?—**dijo mientras la volteaba a verla.

**—acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?—**pregunto algo irritada por la poca atención del chico.

**—Hmp! No estoy de ánimos para pelear con tigo de acuerdo—**la chica iba a reclamar algo pero se calló**—que quieres entonces?**

**—bueno…estaba pensando en que saliéramos algún lugar. Estar _encerrada_ me está matando!—**dijo casi en tono de acusación.

**—pues si quieres salir vete de una buena ves y no me estés quitando el tiempo…además no tengo carro y tú me lo estas recordando a cada momento—**le respondió fastidiado, no había día que no estuviera ahí y en parte se lo agradecía gracias a ella no estaba tan solo, pero había veces que lo necesitaba y siempre estaba ella molestándolo.

Un destello se apareció en la habitación pero ninguno de los presentes la pudo ver, aquella luz se materializo en una chica pelirosa que ninguno de los dos percibía.

**—bien veamos qué tal se está portando Sasuke**—dijo Sakura.

**—lo siento Sasuke pero no me quiero ir…pero esto no hubiera pasado si el estúpido de Naruto tuviera más cuidado. —**dijo la pelirroja enfadada y levantándose del sofá.

**—lo sé muy bien Karin!—**dijo**—por _culpa_ de ese perdedor estuvimos a punto de morir. —**acuso el pelinegro enfadado.

Sakura los observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, solo escuchando la sarta de estupideces que decían, ella sabía que Naruto no era el único culpable, Sasuke también tuvo mucho que ver, antes de interferir decidió esperar a que más hablaban aquellos dos.

**—Deberías de darle una lección que jamás olvide…por lo que estuvo a punto de hacernos—**hablo la pelirroja sentándose en las piernas del azabache el cual no rechazo.

La pelirosa solo frunció el ceño, como se le ocurría semejante estupidez a esa pelirroja, y más idiota seria Sasuke si le hacía caso, en realidad no sabía si estaba enfada por eso o por el hecho de que estaba sentada en sobre él.

**—lo se llevó rato pensándolo…pero debo ser cauteloso en ese aspecto…el imbécil no es tan idiota como aparenta—**le dijo Sasuke

Bien se había equivocado, era demasiado estúpido, pero ella se encargaría de que _eso_ no sucediera. Tenía unas enormes ganas de partirle la cara a esa pelirroja pero no podía, no podía dañar a ningún humano.

**—Sasuke?!—**Chillo Karin**—te puedo pedir algo?—**pregunto mientras se agachaba al rostro del azabache quedando a centímetros de él.**—bésame!—**pidió, antes de que él le respondiera junto sus labios con los de él.

**—que es lo que están haciendo?—**pegunto confundida la pelirosa.—**Sasuke!**—le llamo haciendo que el pelinegro se alejara de Karin como si esta quemara y volteo totalmente sorprendido hacia donde había escuchado la vos.

**—Sasuke que sucede?...porque paras?—**pregunto confundida la pelirroja, observando al pelinegro algo confundido y mirando la pared.

**—Karin…será mejor que te vayas**—ordeno volteándola a ver de nuevo—**te llamo más al rato.** —dijo sin más, mientras se levantaba y guiaba a la chica hacia la puerta, necesitaba que se fuera, tenía una _necesidad_ tremenda de quedarse con la pelirosa a solas, sabía que en cualquier momento se iría y no la vería en bastante tiempo.

**—pero Sasuke!—**no logro terminar la frase pues el chico le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

**—Sakura!...que haces aquí?, desde hace cuánto?**—la bombardeo con las preguntas.

**—no llevo mucho**—respondió sin interés**—oye porque hacías _eso_ con ella?...**—pregunto curiosa.

**—de que hablas?—**pregunto desubicado—**del beso?**

—**Si…veo que los humanos hacen eso muy a menudo**—dijo mientras se acercaba al azabache y le rosaba los labios con los dedos lo cual ocasiono una extraña descarga eléctrica en el chico. Pero la chica no sabía la reacción que le provocaba al azabache con esos toques _inocentes_ que ella le hacía.

**—e-en serio?**—respondió mientras tomaba la mano de la chica—**así que te dedicas a espiar a las personas he?**—afirmo el moreno haciendo enfadar a la pelirosa.

**—claro que no!**—se defendió—**es…es solo que he observado a algunos en la calle**—se dio un golpe mental por tartamudear.

**—Hmp!**—no sabía por qué pero le empezaba a gustar el fastidiar a la pelirosa se veía preciosa enfadada—**y tú _nunca_ has besado a nadie no?...por eso te sorprende ver a la gente haciendo eso o me equivoco?**

**—qué?**—pregunto confundida que clase de pregunta era esa?—**es _obvio_ que no**—respondió sonrojada

—**nosotros si besamos a alguien es porque vamos a estar el resto de nuestra vida a su lado**—dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos para darle mayor intensidad a sus palabras, mentía lo sabía pues eso era algo demasiado extremista pero no quería que se diera cuenta de que nunca había besado a nadie porque parecía que nadie quería besarla, tanto querubines como arcángeles pasaban de ella, parecía como si tuviera un letrero de _"muerde"_ pegado en la frente.

El moreno solo soltó una carcajada, realmente se veía adorable con esa expresión y decidió que era el mejor momento para hacerla enfadar. Así que se acercó peligrosamente a la chica tomándola de la cintura acercándola a el para lo cual esta abrió los ojos al acto.

**—que…que haces?**—pregunto nerviosa a la cercanía del azabache.

**—preparándome para pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado!**—respondió Sasuke, para acercarse más a ella.

Ella no podía creer lo que decía, estaba tan cerca que no podía reaccionar, estaba embelesada con aquel rostro perfecto y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando el cálido rose de los labios de Sasuke, pero nunca llego y cuando abrió los ojos pudo observarlo sonriendo, se reía de ella claro el solo estaba jugando con ella, este chico para el poco tiempo que ha estado con ella y ya se sentía con esa _confianza_ claro ella lo conocía desde antes pero el hecho de que él no la recordara y no fuera el mismo era como si apenas se conocieran. Eso lastimo su orgullo ella que era un _ángel_ y el un simple _humano_ y se atrevía a jugar de esa manera con ella.

Por otro lado el moreno estaba divertidísimo con la expresión que aquella chica tenía en ese momento, por un instante pensó que no resistiría el no besarla, estaba preciosa, pero todo deseo se esfumo al recordar las palabras de la joven él no estaba dispuesto a encadenarse para toda su vida con alguien que apenas conocía.

**—Eres un imbécil Sasuke Uchiha—**dijo la chica enfadada lo cual divirtió más al chico—**pero ya verás**—dijo esto con sus mejillas ardiendo, para luego desaparecer frente a él sin decir más.

**—Hmp!...lo estaré esperando cerezo!**—dijo esto con una media sonrisa.

* * *

**—agh! Es un idiota pero ya vera, esto no se va a quedar así**—dijo la chica tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

**—Sakura que te pasa por que estas tan _molesta_**—pregunto su amiga ojiperla con una sonrisa.

—**Es que es un imbécil…Hinata**—respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que decía—**yo pensaba que hablaba enserio…Hinata por un momento pensé que hablaba enserio...pero no el solo jugaba con algo que es muy importante para mí**—dijo levantando las manos dramáticamente a Hinata solo le resbalo una gotita estilo anime al escuchar los parloteos de su amiga.

—**Sakura no sé de qué estás hablando**—dijo Hinata con una mueca algo apenada y al mismo tiempo que divertida.

Y fue entonces ahí que Sakura se dio cuenta que le había dicho esas cosas a Hinata que seguro si sabía de qué había hablado de eso con Sasuke la regañaría.

**—hi-Hinata no es solo que leí un libro que…**—respondió nerviosa no sabía que decir para salirse de ese lio

—**no importa hay algo que debo decirte**—dijo esto recuperando su seriedad.

—**Hinata has vuelto a ver a Naruto desde el accidente?**—pregunto

**—solo he ido una que otra vez a ver qué tal va pero no he hablado con el**—respondió sería igualmente—**por qué?**

—**es que Sasuke…**—vacilo—**Sasuke le quiere hacer daño!**—dijo al fin

—**Sasuke?...por qué?... que le ha hecho Naruto!**—respondió enfadada.

—**Yo sé que nada, pero es que una humana le ha metido esa idea a la cabeza a Sasuke…**—lo defendió.

—**oh! Vamos Sakura no lo defiendas**—la regaño Hinata

**—no te enojes Hinata sé que está mal pero tenemos que hacer algo en vez de estar peleando**—sugirió Sakura

**—bien y que es?**—pregunto con los brazos cruzados ya se imaginaba que tipo de cosas le diría su amiga.

—**Pues he pensado en irme a vivir a la tierra**—dijo Sakura esperando el regaño de Hinata el cual llego en cuestión de segundos.

—**estás loca Sakura sabes el peligro que es para nosotros el estar ahí?**— la regaño la peli azul esto era peor de lo que esperaba.

—**Pero sabes que es la única forma en que tengamos bien vigilados a esos dos**—replico la ojijade.

**—lo sé pero debe de haber algo más que podamos hacer**—dijo tratando de sacarle esa idea a la pelirosa.

—**no la hay Hinata…tu muy bien sabes que solo podemos estar por un tiempo límite en la tierra y así no podremos vigilarlos**—contrataco—**si le digo a Tsunade-sama seguro nos dará su autorización.**

**—Bien…hazlo**—respondió la ojiperla resignada pues los argumento que le daba su peli rosada amiga eran muy ciertos.

**—bien pues entonces en cuanto regrese hablaremos con ella—**

**—qué?...pero a donde piensas ir?**—pregunto la ojiperla.

**—ha vengarme de alguien—**dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

**—qué?**—dijo pero Sakura ya había desaparecido, no podía entender a su amiga era demasiado impulsiva y hacia las cosas sin pensarlo, pero pues ella aun así la veía como una hermana y que más podía hacer más que aceptarla pues así era Sakura.

Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado, el rencuentro con la pelirosa le dejo aturdido, después de verla durante un mes algo volvió a despertar en el…pero no sabía con exactitud que era.

—**un baño me ara bien**—se dijo a si mismo mientras se sacaba la ropa para adentrarse al baño.

Sakura llego a la casa de Sasuke y cuando estuvo en la sala recordó el _encuentro_ que tuvo con Sasuke que claro se alejó al pensar en cómo había jugado con ella, también no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de él besándose con aquella chica pelirroja que ahora detestaba.

Un sonido la saco de sus cavilaciones Sasuke estaba en la ducha, en un instante ya estaba en la recamara de él y confirmo lo que dijo, bien era el momento perfecto para vengarse de él, por Kami si Hinata la viera hacer esto la sacaría de aquí de las orejas.

Espero a que Sasuke terminara su ducha mientras tanto ella revisaba sus cosas, todo el cuarto olía deliciosamente, toda olía a Sasuke, tan varonil, paso sus manos por el armario que tenía enfrente con toda su ropa bien acomodada y unas cuantas cajas apiladas, olisqueo la ropa, si seguía si se convertiría en una adicta a él, escucho como el agua de la ducha cesaba por lo cual supuso que él había terminado.

Cuando Sasuke salió de la ducha iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa hasta que esta le hablo.

—**qué bueno verte otra vez Sasuke-kun**—dijo Sakura acercándose a él.

—**Sakura!**—grito sorprendido—**tu qué haces aquí?**—pregunto sonrojado pues justo estaba deseando verla otra vez incluso se imaginó unas escenas para nada inocentes con la chica.

—** ¡Pues vine a cumplir tus deseos!**—afirmo la chica mientras comenzaba a acercarse más al azabache.

El chico se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica acaso sabia ella lo que estaba pensando hace un instante, pero lo que no sabía él es que la ojijade no tenía ni idea de lo que él quería, era una jugada del destino.

**—Sasuke!**—dijo la chica como un suspiro—**si me recibes _vestido_ de esa forma no sé si pueda contenerme.**

Y hasta ese momento se acordó el chico como iba vestido—más bien cómo no iba vestido pues solo traía una toalla cubriéndole de la cadera hasta las rodillas—

Sakura poso sus manos en el pecho del chico, lo cual mando a ambos una descarga eléctrica, ella al sentir la piel cálida debajo de sus manos mando al carajo su plan de vengarse, y Sasuke solo se sentía excitado lo cual su "amigo" dio a entender más.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarla, pero no podía él no quería quedarse para toda la vida con ella, por dios él no era de compromisos y si soportaba a Karin más que a ninguna sin ningún tipo de relación sentimental, por su parte claro esta, es porque era buena en la cama, un _pasatiempo_ demasiado agradable.

Sakura se puso de puntitas para así acercarse más al azabache, pues él le sacaba casi una cabeza, el moreno bajo su cabeza para darle mayor facilidad a la chica, sus labios se rosaron y ambos gimieron por lo que les hizo sentir aquello, pero entonces Sasuke se alejó de ella como si quemara.

**—que sucede?**—pregunto la pelirosa sonrojada—**¿acaso no quieres?-**susurro.

Claro que quería pero no podía—**es que yo no quiero que estés ligada a mí para toda la vida**—mintió pues el que no quería estar ligado era él.

Sakura se quedó asimilando las palabras del azabache y entonces comprendió de lo que estaba hablando.

**—JAJAJAJA**—soltó una carcajada**—de verdad creíste en eso?**—pregunto entre risas, Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que hablaba—**nunca pensé que te lo tomaras enserio**—dijo para seguir riendo.

**—me puedes decir que es tan gracioso?**—pregunto irritado el azabache.

**—Lo siento pero es que no pensé que fueras tan ingenuo**—respondió mirándolo esta vez a los ojos y se dio cuenta de la confusión de Sasuke—**es que pesaste que lo del beso y el estar juntos para siempre era verdad y…**

**—no es cierto?**—termino la frase el azabache.

**—no!**—respondió la chica con una media sonrisa la venganza le salió mejor de lo que había planeado.

O eso pensaba ella pero el tiro le salió por la culata puesto que al decir eso, Sasuke se deshizo de todo pensamiento de restricción y se abalanzo hacia ella tomándola de las muñecas y acorralándola a la pared.

—**Sakura! No es bueno jugar con fuego**—le advirtió.

—**Sasuke!...no es verdad lo que dije antes, de verdad te quedaras prendado de mi para SIEMPRE!**—dijo enfatizando más la última palabra para hacer sucumbir al chico de sus deseos.

**—eso ya no funcionara con migo…cerezo!**—dijo para luego juntar sus labios con los de la pelirosa, y se sintió en el cielo, el sabor de la chica era exquisito sabor a cereza, debió imaginarlo, la pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el acto del azabache su primer beso tantas veces se lo había imaginado, fantaseando con eso, pero Sasuke superaba sus expectativas del primer beso él era todo un artista con la boca, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Sasuke quería probar más de ella y mordió el labio inferior de la chica que soltó un gemido abriendo su boca, que Sasuke aprovecho para introducir su lengua.

Ambos jugueteaban con la lengua del otro, Sakura rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus manos y deslizaba sus dedos entre el cabello mojado de este, este la abrazo de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, bajando las manos hacia las nalgas apretándolas haciendo que rosaran sus sexos.

**—Sasuke!—**gimió ella separándose de, el un centímetro, lo empujo con una velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana que hizo chocar la espalda del chico con la pared

**—arg!**—gruño de dolor

**—lo siento estas bien?**—pregunto preocupada—**es que…me deje llevar**—trato de disculparse.

**—Eres muy fuerte**—afirmo lo obvio—**pero tranquila que aun con esa fuerza no te desharás de mi**—dijo para tranquilizarla pues la mueca que tenía en ese instante no ayudaba mucho.

Se quedaron viendo por un largo rato hasta que Sakura se separó del azabache muy sonrojada.

—**y se puede saber qué haces en mi casa?**—dijo saliéndose por la tangente.

Sakura se sorprendió por el cambio de humor de él, tan solo hace un segundo la estaba besando y ahora la trataba con indiferencia. Eso la hizo enojar de nuevo.

—**pues vine a detenerte!**—le soltó así sin más y de la misma manera que él, si quería darle nada de importancia lo que acababa de pasar pues ella también lo aria.

—**de que?**—le dijo con una media sonrisa—**de que te bese de nuevo?**—pregunto.

Y ahí se fueron todos sus pensamientos al carajo, no entendía a Sasuke, primero la besaba después le hablaba como si la detestara y luego de nuevo trataba de seducirla otra vez.

—**mira Sasuke no logro entenderte**—dijo—pero te estoy hablando enserio…hablo de Naruto!

La sonrisa de Sasuke se borró y se dio vuelta hacia el armario buscando su ropa restándole importancia a lo que dijo la pelirosa—**no sé de qué estás hablando!**

—**Sasuke no te hagas el que no sabes**—regaño—**sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando—sé que tramas algo contra Naruto**—afirmo—**y déjame decirte que no lo permitiré!.**

**—Felicidades**—respondió de manera hostil—**pero eso es algo que a ti no te importa, al fin y al cabo mi alma es la que se va a ir al infierno.** —dijo esto último con demasiada irritación, la sola mención del nombre del rubio en los labios de Sakura y de ver como lo protegía más ganas de matarlo creció en su interior junto con una maraña de celos aunque claro él no lo admitirá jamás.

**—no sabes lo que dices Sasuke!...tu no tienes idea de lo que puede sucederme a mí—**dijo esto arrepintiéndose enseguida.

**—PUES AMI NO ME IMPORTA NADA DE LO QUE TE PUEDA PASAR! AL FIN Y AL CABO APENAS Y TE CONOSCO!**—respondió gritándole, y dejándose llevar por los celos que sentía en ese momento.

Sakura sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, nunca imagino que él le pudiera decir algo así, Sasuke por otro lado se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso al ver la expresión de Sakura, era un imbécil como se le ocurría decirle algo así estaba a punto de hablar y pedirle perdón pero Sakura se le adelanto.

—**eres muy cruel con migo Sasuke!**—dijo esto mirándolo a los ojos, y eso lo mato no le gustaba verla así y so era por su culpa, esos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza—**jamás pensé que te olvidaras de todo lo que paso juntos**—dijo esto tratando de retener las lágrimas pero era imposible. Sasuke se sintió aún más peor al ver como algo cálido resbalaba de las mejillas de ella.

Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro y se sorprendió al sentir mojadas sus manos.

–**q-que es esto?...**—pregunto refiriéndose a las lágrimas—**…es imposible**—dijo esto último como un susurro sollozando más fuerte.

—**son lagrimas que acaso no las conoces?**—Sasuke no entendía por qué seguía hablándole de esa manera pero no podía pararlo.

—**SI SE LO QUE SON!—**Reclamo haciendo que Sasuke se quedara callado ante la reacción de ella—**es solo que jamás había salido una de mis ojos es decir JAMAS HE LLORADO!.**

Sasuke se sorprendió, como era posible que esta chica jamás hubiera llorado, si las mujeres se la pasaban haciendo eso.

— **¿Nunca has llorado?**—pregunto no creyéndose lo que le decía.

— **¿Es lo que dije no?**—respondió fríamente.

El azabache sintió la frialdad de la chica como un golpe en el estómago, pero el mismo se buscó eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—**Es que…**-hablo de nuevo la chica rompiendo el silencio—**los Ángeles no lloran...**—_genial Sasuke…has hecho llorar a la chica y peor aún si nunca lo ha hecho… ¿demonios y ahora qué hago?_ —pensó irritado.

Él nos sabía qué hacer, solo observaba a la chica que no dejaba de llorar, se estaba desesperando él nunca fue muy condescendiente con las chicas, pero tenía que hacer algo con ella, al fin y al cabo ella salvo su vida y si algo sabía hacer él era ser agradecido, así que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y se acercó a la chica y la tomo de la mano haciendo que esta levantara la mirada y lo viera sorprendida. Sasuke al verle sus hermosos ojos cristalizados y las mejillas sonrojadas por las lágrimas le dieron unas tremendas ganas de protegerla, y de rodearla en sus brazos, y así lo hiso la abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

**—Sakura**—susurro—**discúlpame nunca fue mi intención hacerte llorar.**

Sakura se sentía reconfortada en los brazos del azabache, y cuando le dijo eso se abrazó más a él hundiendo su cara en su pecho, se sentí como una tonta se suponía que ella debería cuidar, reconfortarlo a él, no el a ella .

Ambos sentían un exquisito sentimiento que los reconfortaba, no se quería alejar de el pero tenía que hablar de Naruto.

—**Sasuke!...prométeme que no le aras nada a Naruto!**—pidió, más bien exigió.

**—bien..**—respondió haciendo un mohín, no le agradaba la idea pero no quería hacerla llorar de nuevo, ya después sabría cómo hacerlo sin que ella se enterara.

* * *

**—Naruto vamos que ya va a empezar la película**—grito la rubia entusiasmada de estar de nuevo con Naruto, iban a ver una película en el cine, desde el día del accidente ambos pasaban más tiempo juntos, ella sabía que una parte de él lo hacía porque se sentía culpable que casi moría, pero ella no le daba importancia con tal de estar junto a él.

—**ya voy Ino…por que no entras a la sala mientras yo voy al lavabo?**—dijo el rubio mientras la chica asentía y se alejaba.

Naruto iba rumbo al lavabo que estaba al fondo de un pasillo, cuando estaba por dar vuelta a la perilla de la puerta alguien lo llamo.

—**Naruto—**llamaron.

—**uh?**—dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a una linda muchacha.

—**hola Naruto!**—dijo la joven

—**quién eres?**—pregunto

—**Vine a ver cómo has cre…**-dijo pero no alcanzo terminar la frase porque alguien se acercaba

—**bien entonces que…**-volteo de nuevo su vista hacia la muchacha pero ya no había nadie—**que raro!**—se voltio de nuevo hacia la puerta.

**—Naruto!**

**—waa!**—grito y luego se voltio para ver a Hinata parada junto a él.

**—Lamento asustarte**—se disculpó la ojiperla.

—**no te preocupes…no es por ser grosero pero que haces aquí?**—pregunto

—**bueno…es que tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con tigo**—respondió la pelinegra mientras lo miraba detenidamente, no se había dado cuenta lo guapo que era, tonta, sí que lo había hecho pero no quería admitirlo, pero las pocas veces que lo vio sentía algo, una atracción de besar esa piel bronceada, se golpeó internamente por ese pensamiento, ella no debería de pensar así _suficiente_ tuvo con la ves pasada como para caer de nuevo en eso.

—**oye Hinata me podrías esperar un momento es que…-**dijo con la cara sonrojada después Hinata comprendió lo que decía, pues lo vio bailoteando.

—**perdón. Si no hay problema**—dijo igualmente sonrojada, pues estaba reteniendo al ojiceleste de ir al baño.

Después de un rato Naruto salió y Hinata lo estaba esperando.

—**Lamento la tardanza**—dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca como un gesto de disculpa.

—**no te preocupes…bien pues…**-pero no termino porque una vos la interrumpió.

**—Naruto**—

**—Ino…que sucede?**—pregunto algo nervioso porque lo viera con Hinata, pero después recordó que solo el, la podía ver.

**—vine a ver si estabas bien es que te tardaste mucho y pues**—dijo sonrojada.

**—si es que había una fila enorme**—mintió—**pero estoy bien por qué no regresas y ahorita te alcanzo ok?**—dijo pero sonó como orden.

—**Ok no tardes**—accedió la chica mientras se alejaba.

Naruto se volteo hacia Hinata sonriente, pero su sonrisa se desmorono al ver la cara seria de la chica.

—**bien entonces que es lo que vas a decirme?**—pregunto el ahora serio.

—**tienes que tener cuidado**—dijo con un tono frio por alguna razón estaba _molesta._

—**cuidado con que o quien**—pregunto confundido.

—**mira alguien quiere hacerte daño, así que será mejor que no te confíes de nadie**—dijo esto último desviando la mirada por donde se fue Ino

— **¿Ino?**—pregunto molesto—**crees que Ino me ara daño?**—volvió a preguntar.

—** ¿Qué?**—pregunto desubicada ante la pregunta del rubio.

—**pues ni siquiera pienses mal de ella**—dijo—**ella seria incapaz de hacerme daño.**

—**yo nunca dije que ella**—se defendió ante la repentina agresividad del ojiceleste, mentiría si dijera que no sospecho de ella, pero descarto la idea al instante. Ademas le molesto de sobremanera que la defendiera.

**—bien entonces quien**—pregunto de nuevo.

—**Pues**—vacilo, sabía de antemano la reacción del rubio pero tenía que prevenirlo—**Sasuke!**—soltó.

—**Sasuke?...Uchiha Sasuke?**—pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—**si pero…a estas alturas seguro que ya desistió de la idea**—respondió tratando de calmar a Naruto.

—**maldito!...pero esto no se quedara así**—maldijo dándole poca importancia a las palabras de Hinata.

—**Naruto no te dije esto para que hicieras una estupidez…por algo que ni siquiera ha sucedido**—respondió frunciendo el ceño**—además**—continuo—**Sakura estará con él para evitarlo**—

**—Sakura?**—pregunto, olvidando la furia de hace un momento

—**si ella es otra como yo**—respondió.

—**pero como ya te dije no te preocupes que yo estaré para cuidarte**—afirmo—además te digo esto solo por si yo no estuviera.

**—está bien yo me cuidare**—dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

**—Sasuke!...Sasuke!**—escucho entre sueños—**Sasuke!**—escucho nuevamente, abrió pesadamente los ojos y se topó con unos hermosos jade muy cerca de el—**aaahhh!**—grito mientras se levantaba rápido lo cual ocasiono chocar con la frente de Sakura.

—**qué?...que haces aquí?**—pregunto mientras se sobaba la frente

—**También me da gusto verte**—dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que el azabache.

—**me puedes explicar que haces tan temprano en mi casa?**—pregunto irritado.

—**vine a despertarte…tienes idea la hora que es?**—le regaño la chica.

Por inercia Sasuke volteo a ver el despertador de su buro: 10:00 am, el chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ya había perdido las 2 primeras clases.

—**no puede ser!...porque no me despertaste antes**—le reclamo a la chica levantándose rápidamente para luego meterse al baño

**—pues discúlpame!...pero sabes tengo otras cosas más _importantes_ que hacer**—se defendió la chica, pero después se arrepintió en pocas palabras le estaba diciendo que tenía cosas más importantes que él, y Sasuke entendió eso muy bien se sintió raro ya que si era su ángel guardián era para que solo le importara el, nada ni nadie más.

**—mira Sakura…tengo que irme ya si no quiero perder las ultimas clases ok**—le informo el azabache saliendo con el uniforme de la escuela—**no sé qué vayas a hacer tu pero si te quedas hazme el favor de no tocar mis cosas de acuerdo?**

—**claro jefe!**—le contesto la chica con un saludo militar

**—hmp**—le regalo una sonrisa, la primera del día, la cual Sakura respondió de la misma forma. El no era de sonreir mucho pero con sakura era tan facil. sasuke rapidamente se levanto. Tomo una ducha rapida y se alisto para irse a ala escuela. mientras sakura lo esperaba en la sala.

**—bien entonces me voy**—dijo tomando su mochila y abriendo la puerta.

**—espera!**—le hablo la chica, lo cual volteo y se sorprendió por lo que hizo Sakura, lo estaba _besando_ el no tardo en corresponderle el beso que esta vez era lento y tierno.

**—Que tengas suerte Sasuke**—le dijo la chica separándose del muchacho, sonrojada

**—p-por qué hiciste eso?**—no le había molestado, en absoluto, pero si lo saco de onda.

**—yo…**—vio la cara que tenía, se veía molesto no era su intención molestarlo es más pensó que se lo tomaría a bien—**lo…lo siento…fue una**—ahora que hacía.

A Sasuke le pareció demasiado tierna, tratando de arreglar su error…_molesta_.

—**no me molesto, si es lo que piensas—**la pelirosa levanto la mirada, de verdad no se había molestado sintió un gran alivio que se fue tan rápido como llego al ver al azabache acercárdose mas**—es más**—le susurro en el oído lamiéndose los labios—**me gustaría tenerte tirada en esa cama gimiendo mi nombre Sa-ku-ra**—le dijo con un tono bastante sensual, la chica solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—**pero no tengo tiempo ahora**—termino para darle un rápido beso en los labios y salirse.

El portazo que dio el azabache saco del shock a Sakura, sentía su corazón latir como nunca y por alguna razón no le pareció para nada desagradable el comentario que hiso el chico, al contrario solo sentía la humedad de su centro.

Y dejo su imaginación volar y eso le estaba permitiendo imaginarse al chico encima de ella haciendo maravillas—_**alto, alto, alto…pero que estoy pensando**_—se recrimino si los de allá riba llegasen a ver sus pensamientos la mandarían directamente al infierno_**—aunque por algo así con Sasuke correría el riesgo**_—pensó.

—**Es hora de que comience mi trabajo**—la chica soltó una pequeña risa.

_Estaba segura que esto sería mejor de lo que había pensado._

_Continuara..._

_y bien que tal les pareció?...espero su reviews_

_y gracias a todas las personitas que me están apoyando!_

_se aprecia'_

_sin mas me despido que tengan un lindo(a) día, tarde o noche._

**_ZAFIROSXS'N_**


End file.
